<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Sexy Agent by Captain_of_multiple_ships</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668245">Hot Sexy Agent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_of_multiple_ships/pseuds/Captain_of_multiple_ships'>Captain_of_multiple_ships</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Booth and Hotcher fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bones (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_of_multiple_ships/pseuds/Captain_of_multiple_ships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth and Hotchner meeting for the first time. Little bit of romance. Then their date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seeley Booth/Aaron Hotchner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Booth and Hotcher fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Booth was heading out to question and pick up a suspect. He was walking to the lift but suddenly stopped when he saw the man stood there waiting. The man looked up and Booth cleared his throat then continued walking, stopping next to the man just as the lift arrived. The man extended his hand to allow Booth to enter first.</p>
<p>Booth muttered a thank you as he entered. The man gave a quick nod in acknowledgement. As the lift doors close the man asked Booth which floor he needed. Booth felt a shiver go down his spine at the mans deep voice. "first please" the man leant forward and pressed the button for him. It seemed he was also going to the first floor.</p>
<p>As the man leaned back, Booth noticed the way he stood and his straight posture as well as his sharp suit that did not have a single crease. It suddenly clicked into place. He turned slightly and made eye contact with the man "you're Aaron Hotchner". The man quirked his eyebrow at Booth. "Yes I am, and you are?" "Booth, Seeley Booth". Aaron chuckled and gave a little smirk. Booth grinned back at him.<br/>
Aaron extended his hand to shake Booths hand. Booth extended his to take his hand in his. He gasped. Aaron's hand fit perfectly in his hand, like no ones ever had. Aaron shook Booths hand with a firm hard grip. Booth took the time to check out Aaron. As he made eye contact with Aaron again he noticed the slight tinge of pink that settled on his cheeks. And gave him a small smile.</p>
<p>"The rumours dont do you justice, Aaron" Booth said softly, he thought he caught a small shiver that ran down Aaron's body. Aaron raised his eyebrow in question. "And what does that mean exactly, Seeley?". Booths heart skipped a beat at the way Aaron's husky voice said his name. He had never liked his name but he loved the way it sounded when Aaron said it.</p>
<p>"It means that you are a very attractive man Aaron, I've heard people describe you but it seems their words did not express just how handsome you really are" he said softly.</p>
<p>Aaron moved a little closer. "Well Seeley, I could say the same about you. Our tech girl is constantly raving about the hot sexy agent who works on the 18th floor with the soft dark hair and the beautiful dark eyes. She's never mentioned your name before but I see her description fits you well" he made a show of looking Booth up and down and smirking.</p>
<p>This time is was Booth who has a slight blush covering his cheeks. "Well Aaron, how about we exchange numbers and arrange to get a coffee sometime".</p>
<p>Aaron stepped closer again so they were almost touching and their breathes mixed as they breathe. They were both breathing a little heavier and shivered as the others breathe passed over their lips. "Are you asking me on a date, Seeley?" He whispered, Booth felt his heart skip a beat again at the way his voice had got deeper. "Well if you have to ask, I'm obviously not doing as well I think" he chuckled. Aaron gasped as Booths breathe tickled</p>
<p>"Oh no, you are doing very well Seeley, I just want to know how you know I have a thing for hot sexy male agents?" He whispered back. Booth chuckled, "I didnt, I was just hoping you did, and I couldn't miss the opportunity to ask such an attractive man out just because he may not be in to men".</p>
<p>"Hmm, well lucky for you Seeley, I am very interested in getting coffee with you" he said grinning at Booth. Booth let out a small relieved sigh. "You have just made my day Mr Hotchner". Aaron was just leaning in to brush their lips together when the door started to open and they jumped apart.</p>
<p>They both stood in opposite back corners with slight smirks on their faces as the women (most likely a lawyer entered). The women got off 2 floors later.</p>
<p>The two men turned back to each other. "So about your number" said Booth. Aaron chuckled and removed his phone from his pocket and handed it to Booth to enter his number while he took Booths to enter his number. Once each had finished they passed the phone back. Aaron read the name Booth saved his name under and laughed. " Really Seeley? Hot Sexy Agent?".</p>
<p>Booth laughed, "So you dont forget about me mr tall dark and handsome"</p>
<p>Aaron smiled softly at him "As if I could forget you Seeley". The lift doors were just about to open. "Call me later to arrange that coffee date". Aaron winked as he left the lift.</p>
<p>Booth watched Aaron walk away with a small smile on his face. He could not wait to grab that coffee with him later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hot Sexy Agent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron's pov following the elevator scene</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron's POV.</p><p>I take a deep breath once I got into my car. I can not believe Seeley just asked me out! He is so handsome and his eyes, wow!</p><p>I rest my hands on my steering wheel and lean my head forward, closing my eyes. I've had lots of women try to hit on me and ask me out since my divorce 4 years ago, I have not had any men hit on me though. Well that's a lie, I did have one witness from a case show interest in me but he was way too young for me and also too small/feminine. Not that there is anything wrong with that, it's just I prefer my men taller and more masculine. I was going to explain that to the young man when my team started stifling laughs and snickers and emily told him that he was barking up the wrong tree. </p><p>I think that's why I havent come out to anyone expect Garcia yet. I know they will be fine with it and love me anyway but I hate how they stereotype me as a typical straight guy and if I did come out I'm sure they would believe I was interested in the kind of man I mentioned above. I know there is nothing wrong with liking that kind of man and I guess alot of gay men who look like me like that and society presents that as the "ideal" gay couple, but I like a man that can take control and can manhandled me a little and match me in my alpha man moments. I want to be the little spoon sometimes and be taken care off you know.</p><p>I'm not ashamed of being gay I just wish I wasn't stereotyped so much based on my appearance and personality. I was out to my friends at college on the basketball team and hockey team and they were really cool about it, but they did tease me about being a "daddy" and the "top" which I absolutely hated! When I tried to explain what I liked and wanted to my best mate daniel, he told me that he's never heard of that before and that the other guys would give me a really hard time about it because I like (and I quote) "the straight looking men, and they would see that as a threat and be uncomfortable". I just rolled me eyes and never mentioned it again. </p><p>So I can not believe Seeley just asked me out! I feel amazing right now. I had heard Garcia mention him quite a lot when she was gossiping with JJ and Emily and also when she wanted to tease Morgan by telling him she found someone else who melts her heart. When I had come out to her, well I say come out, she actually bumped into me while I was at a gay bar. I hadn't been to one since college but after my divorce I decided that I would put my self out there. When I was at the bar getting a glass of scotch, Garcia spotted me and came over squealing, she was jumping up and down and hugged me really tight. Turns out she was there with her neighbour who was Gay and her and a bunch of her other friends were having a girly night out. </p><p>I love Garcia, she is just so happy and excited all the time not to mention cheeky. I am so glad she knows as she really supports me and I can truly be myself around her. We usually grab lunch together when we aren't on a case out of state. We also try to have a coffee on at least one Saturday a month, and she also comes over most sundays to hang out with me and Jack. We went to the zoo last week. I love the relationship her and jack have, it makes me so happy to see the smile she brings to his face. </p><p>So yeah anyway I had heard her talk about Seeley alot, she boosts about how attractive he is but also how charming she is. Apparently one of her best friends (angela) is part of the anthropology team a couple of floors below us, her specialist state of the art computer system was being temperamental and so she called Garcia and asked her to come take a look. 20 minutes later Garcia came racing into my office and shut the door before leaning back on it and fanning her face with her hand. I gave a slight smile as I looked up at her and asked what was wrong. She took this as an invitation to sit down and gave me a 25 minute speech about this attractive charming man who works with her friends team. I must say she did describe him well. After that when ever she seen Angela she would get more information and pass it on to me. I always humoured her but never took her serious when she said i should go and get his number but now! Wow I am so glad she was right!</p><p>Oh shit! Thinking of Garcia made me think of lunch. I was suppose to be going to grab lunch for the team from the sandwich shop around the corner. I settled back to my seat, checking the time. I have been sat lost in my thoughts for 10 minutes! I put my seatbelt on and head over there.</p><p> </p><p>       --------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I walk out of the lift carrying our food. The team look up from their paperwork. Morgan stands up and walks over to me. "What took you so long Hotch? You usually only take about 10 minutes?" I shrugged, handing him his sandwich. "They got my order wrong, training a new girl and she put the wrong sauce on. I was going to just accept it but diane knew it was wrong and made me remake it." He looked at me for a moment and I held my breath, he then shrugged and his attention moved to his sandwich.  I handed the rest of the team their lunch and then I went to Garcia's office. </p><p>Once I arrived I did our secret knock. I know I know, it seems crazy but it makes her happy and i cant say no to that girl. She squealed and told me to come in. She had pushed her chair around to face the door and made grabby hands at me, "come on boss man, give me my sexy sandwich". I chuckled and passed it to her. I then pulled out a small box and put it on her side. "Is that what I think it is?!?" She whispered. "Yes it's our special brownies that sue made" she squealed again before opening the box and practically inhaling them. I laughed "slow down Pen, she only makes them once a month so we need to savour them". She pulled back and pouted at me. </p><p>I pulled the other chair over to sit down. This seemed to draw her attention. Usually we have lunch out but on Tuesdays I get the team sandwiches as its usually the best day to get paperwork done. She studied me a minute before waving her hand in a motion that said please continue. I nervously played with my trousers and I could feel the slight flush appearing on my cheeks. I cleared my throat. "So something interesting happened in the lift." She flung her sandwich down and rolled her chair over to me. "What happened my beautiful boss man? Did that stupid lawyer bother you again or was that creepy guy from the 4th floor sat in the corner again? Why does he do that? Like why doesn't he have an office to sit in? Or like at least a break room?" </p><p>I reached my hand out to touch her arm before she could continue her rant. She looked at me with wide eyes waiting to hear what I had to say. " I may have been asked out on a date" she rolled back a squealed and fanned her hands. "Omg! Who was it, who was it?!?" Was it Jeremy from accounting? I told you he liked you. I know he isnt really your type but he is soo nice! You should give him a chance." "No it wasn't Jeremy" she glared at me "come on boss man, you are killing me here! Who was it? And what did you say? If you dont tell me I will just look at the lift footage when you leave" she smirked. I raised my eyebrow "I wouldnt put it past you to do that anyway Pen. This guy was exactly my type! He was so handsome and his eyes were mesmerising!" </p><p>She jumped up "omg omg did Seeley Booth ask you out?!?! I knew he was your perfect type! I called it! I call maid of honour at your wedding!" I chuckled. "Wow Garcia, calm down, we only just agreed to get coffee. No weddings yet." She sighed at sat back down. "Tell me how it happened. Who asked who and were numbers exchanged?". </p><p>"Well, he seemed to recognise me from people gossiping" I raised my eyebrow at her and she blushed. "At first I didnt recognise him as you never told me his name! But once I checked him out i realised he matched your description well. We then flirted a little and we.. we may.." I trailed of blushing. </p><p>She perked up "You may have what?!?!" I looked down at my sandwich "We may have almost kissed." I muttered. She full on screamed making me jump. I reached out to calm her down not wanting to draw attention to us. "Omg omg, who knew you had it in you! You never usually do that until at least the 3rd date!!" She smirked. I blushed "I know, I know, i dont know what came over me. He too attractive for his own good!" She laughed and nodded. "Anyway we didnt actually kiss as someone entered the lift so we had to jump apart. When they got back off 2 floors later, he me if I wanted to get coffee and then we exchanged phone numbers! He saved his as hot sexy agent!" We both laughed. "What did you save yours as? Please tell me it was something good, I have not taught you all my flirting skills for nothing i hope" she winked. I smirked "I saved it as Mr Tall Dark and Handsome" she laughed and high fived me. "The student has become the master Aaron". </p><p>We settled down to eat our lunch because I had to get back to my office soon. Once we finished and cleared up I stood up, kissed Garicas head and then made my way to the door. "You better text him tonight boss man!" I chuckled "I will dont worry".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's a date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seeley and Aaron agree on a day to get coffee.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron's POV</p><p>After work I went home to see Jack. Since me and haley divorced we share custody and I try my best to be home around 5 to have dinner with him and then tuck him into bed. </p><p>Our divorce was quite calm as we both expected it. We had met at school and she was the first women I ever loved. We got pregnant young after a drunken night at college and her dad insisted that we married. We were the best of friends and so I confided in her that I thought I might be gay and she told me that it was ok, that she had thought I was too but that we should still get married, one because if we didnt her family wouldnt let me see the baby and two it was a hard time to be openly gay and so this way I was protected for at least a few years. Our marriage was great at first. We both graduated college about 4 months before Jack was born and so we moved in together. I started my FBI training and hayley taught art lessons around the baby schedule. It worked for a few years but then I joined the BAU and my hours got crazy. Factor in all the travelling and cracks started to appear. When Jack was 3 we decided it was time to live separate lives. We didnt go through court we came up with a custody agreement between us.</p><p>When I came home tonight I cooked Jack and I some chicken pasta and then we snuggled up on the sofa to watch toy story 2, his favourite film at the moment.  After the film I helped him have a bath and then I tucked him in and read him a bed time story. </p><p>He has been asleep about half an hour, I had washed up and was just settling down on the sofa when my phone went off. My heart rate started to rise when I realised it was a text from Seeley. </p><p>Hot Sexy Agent: Hi Aaron, it was a pleasure running into you today. Let me know when you are free to grab that coffee :)</p><p>Mr Tall Dark and Handsome: Hi Seeley, yeah It was really great meeting you today. I'm free on a lunch time any day this week or after work on friday, or anytime on saturday. Do any of these times work for you? :) x</p><p>I put my phone down so I could look to see what was on tv when suddenly my phone started ringing. I was so nervous that I dropped my phone 3 times while trying to answer it. "Hello" I said out of breath slightly. I heard a small gasp." Hey Aaron, I hope you dont mind me calling you, I just figured it was easier to decide on a date and time over the phone than by texting". I chuckled "And here I thought you just wanted to hear my voice Seeley". He laughed "no, that's just an added benefit" I felt myself blushing. "Well the main reason I answered was to hear your voice again." I could hear his breathing increase and I felt like he was probably blushing too. "Arent you the charmer Aaron. So tell me about your day." I smiled "I do try" we both laughed "well after meeting a very attractive man, I headed to the sandwich shop to pick up lunch for my team. When I got back to the office I may or may not have told my friend about said attractive guy (seeley chuckled) and then I completed lots of paperwork. How exciting! ,(we both laughed). Then I came home and made tea for my son before watching toy story 2 and putting him to bed." </p><p>"You have a son? How old is he?" I felt my heart sink a little as this was usually the time men realised they didnt want to date someone with a kid. "Um yes I do, jack is 7." "Oh cool, my boy parker is 8. He loves toy story aswell so I think they will get on great," I breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled. "I'm sure they will, Jack loves making new friends. I must say I am relieved" "why?" "Well it's just that in the past people who have been interested in me usually lose interest when they find out about Jack." "All I can say is that that is their loss. I am still very much interested in you Aaron." </p><p>My heart races and I'm silent for a moment. "Can you be anymore attractive Seeley! My friend was right about you" He chuckled "I'm glad I already have your friends approval". I smiled and blushed, honestly this man will be the death of me. "So when are you free to get this coffee then because I can not wait to see you again," I could hear the smile in his voice "how about thursday lunch time? Say 1 o'clock at the diner round the corner from the office?" I smile " that sounds perfect!" "Great, I have to go now to tuck parker in but I'll text you tomorrow?." "Yes that sounds good" we both smile "good night Seeley" "good night Aaron." </p><p>The phone call ends and I instantly call Garcia. We talk for over an hour. We decide to get lunch at the italian tomorrow and make a plan of what to wear for my date on Thursday! Once I'm off the phone I decide to head up to bed and read a few chapters of my book. As I'm turning the light out to go to sleep I see my phone light up. </p><p>Hot Sexy Agent: Sleep Well Aaron, hope you have a good day tomorrow :) xx</p><p>Mr Tall Dark and Handsome: Thank you Seeley. Sleep well too and hope you also have a good day tomorrow :) xx</p><p>I fall asleep with a massive smile on my face. I cannot wait to see Seeley again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven't uploaded lately, been super busy with university and also had a bit of writer's block.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My alarm going off wakes me up, i reach over to turn it off and see a message notification on my phone. I fall back on to my bed and run my hands through my hair, I can feel the smile already on my face. I am so happy Seeley phoned last night. I loved just hearing his voice, it's just so deep and gives me butterflies in my abdomen. I'm really looking forward to our date, I haven't felt like this in years. </p>
<p>I'm so lost in thought I don't hear Jack come in until he is diving on the bed next to me. "Dad, come on! It's cereal time! My tummy's really hungry" he pleaded. I laughed, and reached out to tickle him. He squealed and started wriggling around. "Ok ok, I will make you cereal if you tell me the correct name of your tummy, come on you know the proper medical term my little clever boy" I eased up on the tickling. "oohh I know, Uncle Spence taught me." he said excitedly. I smile, that boy loved Spencer. "Growling is the sound your stomach and small intestines makes when they are empty, so that tells our brain we need food!" I smile proudly. "Well Done Jackaroo! I'm very proud of you. Now I think my little genius needs cereal!" He squeals and hops of the bed. I smile when he turns round and holds his hand out for me to take. </p>
<p>Once I've made Jack his cereal and myself a coffee and piece of toast I remember I had a message. I picked up my phone and unlocked it. I smile when I see its from Garcia. </p>
<p>My Best Girl: Morning Bossman, mind picking me today as I want to wear my special kitten heels and I can't drive in them safely. I laugh, about once a week she asks me to give her a lift for some fashion related reason. </p>
<p>Best Bossman: Morning Gorgeous Girl, No problem, I will pick you up in about 20 minutes :)</p>
<p>My Best Girl: I knew there was a reason I keep you around ;)</p>
<p>Best Bossman: And here I was thinking it was for my devilishly handsome looks!</p>
<p>My Best Girl: Haha Bossman has jokes today! Nope pretty sure it's for the food and lifts! </p>
<p>Best Bossman: Real Funny Pen. Leaving in 5.</p>
<p>I put my phone down. I already sent Jack of to get dressed, he is excited about seeing his aunt Pen. I put our dishes in the sink and head to my room to dress. I don't have time to shave today so I have a little bit of stubble. Once dressed I go to check on Jack. He is ready by the door. He is wearing his favourite tiger print legging and a white tiger top with an orange jacket, all gifts from Pen. I help him into the car and then we head to Garcia's.</p>
<p>Once we arrive at Pen's she comes rushing out and gets into the back next to Jack. I love that about her, she always makes sure to include Jack and treats him like an actual person not an annoying child like other people would. She spends the whole trip talking to Jack about his week and showing him her sparkling outfit which he absolutely loves. We drop Jack at breakfast club, he only goes as I have to be at work quite early, he does not like their food and always eats cereal at home first. Once we have said goodbye and seen him inside, Pen comes to sit in the front. </p>
<p>She smiles at me, "So have you spoken to Seeley this morning?" I blush a little. "No, I didn't want to message him in case it woke him up". She looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Bullshit Aaron, you know he works similar hours to us. What's the real reason?" </p>
<p>I always forget how easily she can read me. Most people say i'm difficult to read but Penelope could read me from the moment we met. I sigh "I don't want to seem too eager. I mean, I really like him Pen and he is exactly my type which is almost impossible to find and I don't want to mess it up. I fall so easily all the type and always end up hurt." She smiled softly at me, "Oh Aaron, I know you do and I hate seeing you get hurt but I really think it will work out with Seeley. Angela always talks so highly of him. He always puts Parker first and only dates people he is serious about." </p>
<p>I smile feeling reassured and feel some of the tension drain from my body. "I will text him when I get to work". She smiled and then put the radio on, instantly finding a song she likes and doing a little dance to it. We enjoy some karaoke for the rest of the Journey. </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Once settled into my office I pull out my phone.</p>
<p>Mr Tall Dark and Handsome: Good Morning Seeley, I hope you slept well and have arrived at work safely.</p>
<p>Hot Sexy Agent: Morning Aaron, I did thank you, been here for a few hours actually. I hope you also slept well and arrived at work safely. I was just about to message you to ask how you were :)</p>
<p>Mr Tall Dark and Handsome: Well I guess i beat you to it. Are you very busy today? We aren't actively working a case at the moment, we are just going through requests for profiles today. </p>
<p>Hot Sexy Agent: I'm glad, it means you were thinking about me too and I like the idea of that. I bet it's nice to have a day at the office, Garcia said you are often flying here, there and everywhere to help on big cases. We caught the new case early this morning so will be quite a busy day.</p>
<p>Mr Tall Dark and Handsome: I haven't stopped thinking about you since we met Seeley. Yes it is nice to be on home turf, it means I can enjoy lunch with Garcia. Well I will let you get back to work then, speak to you later :) x</p>
<p>I put my phone down and start to open my first case file when I hear a knock on my door, "Come in" I say without looking up. I assume it's Spencer as he usually pops in to see how I am. "Mr Tall Dark and Handsome?" I hear a voice I don't recognise ask. I look up to see a young women in a Starbucks uniform, holding a large coffee and a small bag. She is blushing and avoiding eye contact. I clear my throat and stand up, "Umm yes?", She nods and walks over to me and hands me the drink and bag, "This is for you" I look down at the items a bit confused. When I look back up she is already half way out the door. I look down again to investigate the items and notice some writing on the bag. <strong>Thought this would help you get through the morning in the office. Garcia said this was your favourite. Enjoy xx (Hot Sexy Agent).</strong> My heart beats faster and I look over the note. I bring the coffee up to smell and breathe in at the sweet aroma of caramel cappuccino. I can't help smiling wide, I can't believe Seeley sent this to me. No one has ever done that before. Usually it's me who sends little gifts because that's what society seems to expect from a guy who looks like me. I sit back down, placing the two items on my desk and pull out my phone. </p>
<p>Hot Sexy Agent: Oh wow, you don't know how happy that makes me. I also can't get you out of my head. Enjoy Lunch and I will call you tonight if you are free. x</p>
<p>I smile as I type out a reply. </p>
<p>Mr Tall Dark and Handsome: I can't stop smiling today. Thank you so much for the coffee and muffin, it was incredibly thoughtful of you. When did you speak to Garcia? She never mentioned anything about a surprise! Yes I would like that. I'm free anytime after 7.30 xx</p>
<p>The rest of my day goes by fast and the smile never leaves my face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hot Sexy Agent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>night before coffee date</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeley's POV</p><p> </p><p>I look down at my phone and I can't stop the smile that appears when I do. I was super nervous about sending Aaron the coffee and muffin as I didn't want to appear too eager, but I spoke to Garcia about it and she told me that she approved and thought it was a good idea. I really like Garcia, she comes across as a little bit eccentric at first but she is truly amazing once to start speaking to her. I'm glad Aaron has her looking out for him, she is super protective of him and I like that. </p><p>The first time I met her was on a case a few months back. I was at the Jeffersonian to see Angela as she said she had finished analysing the victims wound patterns. When I entered her office I did not expect to see a grown women wearing such bright contrasting colours and patterns. I was a bit wary at first but once she made a comment about how I look like I had been crafted by Michelangelo and her and Angela started teasing me I knew I wanted to be friends. </p><p>I started seeing her around the lab quite a bit, we would always stop to tease each other and it never failed to bring a smile to my face. We all went out for a beer after a case one day and Angela had invited her, once she had a few drinks she started telling us about her team. When she started describing her boss, I started paying more attention, she seemed to notice that I had leaned in to listen better and gave me a knowing look. I blushed slightly and when Hodgins noticed he asked why, luckily I could blame it on feeling hot after a few beers and being in a warm place. Garcia definitely picked up on it though and winked at me. </p><p>As everyone started heading home she fell back to walk alongside me. "So, was I just imagining it or did you show an interest in a certain bossman" she smirked. I chuckled softly as I blushed again. "Might of done. I wouldn't mind meeting him to see if you described him well". She stared at me for a minute as if sizing me up. "Oh honey, I described him perfectly. I know you are exactly his type so I will start mentioning you to him to see if he is interested and then we can discuss you meeting him" she winked. "Garcia, I'm not in highschool anymore, I don't need you to gossip about me to see if he likes me or not, why don't I just visit you tomorrow and ask him out while i'm there?". She scoffed at me. "Nope, that won't work sugar, Bossman is not out to our team for one, and for two he doesn't trust just anyone, he needs to hear about them first and then take his time to think it over. He has been hurt before and with our line of work he has to be careful about who he dates especially if he wants to be serious enough to tell his son".</p><p>I smile gently. "Ok you win, gossip away girl". She squealed before pulling me into a hug. "You won't regret this, I promise". </p><p>She was right. I don't regret it. We haven't even been on our date yet and I feel like i'm already falling for him. I've never felt like this before. The squints have started to notice that i'm in a better mood this past few days. I'm not ready to tell them about him yet though. I know they will accept it and be excited for me but I want to keep him to myself for a bit. It's nice being in our little bubble without anyone teasing me or gossiping about it. </p><p>The day goes by quickly, we have a new case that seemed pretty straight forward at first but Bones disagreed with every statement the other agents made. Of course this angered them so I had to try and keep the peace by translating what she was saying. Turns out Bones was right (as usual) and so the case was far more complicated. We call it a night around six as we can't do anything else until we have a warrant for the lead suspects house which will come through in the morning. </p><p>Once I get home, I shower and change into sweats and an old FBI training t-shirt. I make some carbonara for tea and settle down to catch up on last nights game. As the game moves into it's second half I hear my phone ring, I mute the tv and reach over to grab it, smiling when I see it's Aaron calling. I take a deep breathe to steady my heart rate and then answer. "Hi Seeley" he says softly. The butterflies arupt in my stomach, I am so taken with this man already. "Hi Aaron, how was your day? Did you enjoy lunch with Garcia?" I can hear the smile in his voice as he started to tell me about it. </p><p>We end of talking for hours, getting lost in conversation. I learn a lot about him and also share a lot about myself. "I find myself telling you things i've never told anyone before" I breathe softly. I can hear the fondness in his voice as he answers "Me to Seeley, you make me feel safe enough to share the parts of me no one else knows" I can't help grinning and whisper back gently, "You make me feel safe too, I've never felt like this before". We both pause to take in the our confessions. I speak first, softly still as if anything above a whisper will break the moment. "I'm really glad I bumped into you Aaron." I can hear the smile in his voice. "I'm really glad you took a chance and asked me for coffee, we're in trouble aren't we?" That makes me laugh and the soft moment is broken but not lost. "Major trouble Mr Tall Dark and Handsome".</p><p>We spend the next 10 minutes make each other laugh before I look up and notice the time. "Holy Shit, we've been on the phone for four hours Aaron!" I exclaim. He lets out a little gasp that takes my breath away. I get lost in thoughts about what other sounds I can pull from him and snap out to him calling my name. I blush even though I know he can't see me. I clear my throat before I answer but my voice still comes out a bit deeper than normal. I can tell it effects him from the slight hitch in his breath. I quickly say goodnight before I get carried away with my thoughts again. </p><p>Once the call ends I fall back on the sofa with a sigh, rubbing a hand over my face. I am already in way too deep with this man. </p><p>I get ready for bed not long after, smile still on my face as I drift off to sleep with thoughts about tomorrow. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hot Sexy Agent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The coffee date (Finally!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron's POV</p><p> </p><p>I wake up before my alarm and just lie in bed feeling content. I haven't felt this happy in a long time. I should be nervous about our date later but surprisingly i'm not. I don't feel scared or anxious at all like I have before going on dates in the past, not that there have been many. I feel relaxed and calm. I already feel a pull to Seeley, he makes me smile and laugh and I feel completely safe when I hear his voice. Not to mention that fact that he is extremely attractive! It should be illegal to have a jawline that sharp, honestly. I think I feel calm because I know it will be the first date of many. </p><p>I lie here imagining my life with him. How he will reach over and take my hand as he is driving, or how we will walk around the park in the cold winter weather, all wrapped up and cosy while the boys run ahead playing together. How we will snuggle up in the evening on the sofa, my head resting on his chest as he brushes his fingers through my hair. My heart warms at the thought of building a future with this man. I know it seems crazy and like i'm moving too fast but sometimes you just know. I just know that he will be an important person in my life for years to come. </p><p>I must have been lost in my thoughts for a while as I can suddenly hear my alarm going off. I sigh softly as I sit up, reaching over to turn it off. I get in the shower before shaving. Then I head back into my room to grab the clothes I laid out in the chair last night. Garcia and I decided on my black slim fitted suit, with a white shirt and a royal blue tie. I feel good. </p><p>I wake Jack up and then make us both some breakfast while listening to him talk about his friends at school. We have time this morning as I don't need to be in the office until 9 so I can drop him at school on time today. </p><p>I'm in a really good mood when I make it to the office. Work passes quickly and before I know it, it's time to head out to meet Seeley. I pass Pen's office on my way to the elevator, I pop my head into say hi. "Damn Bossman you are looking Fine!" I blush and chuckle. "Thank you Pen. I'm heading out to meet him now, we are going to a diner round the corner. Do you want me to bring you back anything?" she smirks at me "Bring me back some good gossip! I expect to hear all about it the minute you get back". I laugh, "Who else would I tell? You are my best girl for a reason". She smiles at me fondly before straightening up and pushing me out, telling me to have fun.</p><p>I make my way to the elevator and then out of the building. I stop to look down at my phone, pulling up the message Seeley sent me with directions, when I hear someone call my name. I look around and smile widely when I see it's Seeley. He walks over to me, stopping in front of me. I take a moment to check him out. He looks incredible in a silver suit with a white shirt and emerald tie. He also has a belt buckle that says cocky which makes me grin. As I look back up at him, I notice that he was also checking me out. He takes a deep breath, "You look absolutely breathtaking Aaron." I blush and start to look at the ground but he reaches out and gently touches my chin so that I look back at him. He smiles softly "You are so beautiful when you blush." I feel my insides melt, I whisper just as softly "You also look incredible, like some sort of greek god with your chiseled jaw!". The smile that takes over his face is the my beautiful thing I have ever witnessed. We get lost in each other's eyes for a moment before we both remember wear we are.</p><p>I clear my throat and then pull back a little. "Are you ready to show me the way to this magical diner you talk so highly of" I chuckle. He nods and gently reaches out his hand, "Feel free to say no if you think it's too soon, but can I hold your hand on the way over?" he has a faint blush covering his cheeks that send the butterflies in my stomach mad. I gently place my hand in his. Our eyes widen at the slight tingle of electricity we feel.  I look down at our hands and notice how perfectly they fit together. It's almost like they were made for each other. He squeezes my hand slightly to get my attention, before leading me around the corner. </p><p>It's only a short walk. We talk about our mornings while we walk. Once I see the diner come into view, I smile widely. It gives off a 1950's diner vibe and I am suddenly hit with the urge to have a milkshake. I shake my head while laughing at myself. Seeley stops and turns to look at me. I blush under his gaze. "What's making to laugh" I chuckle again. "Nothing, it's just something stupid". He raises an eyebrow, "Why don't you let me be the judge of that" he teases. I smile "I was just thinking that the diner gives off a 1950's vibe and that makes me want to get a milkshake to share" he gives me a fond look and smiles too, laughing gently. "Is it bad if I tell you the reason I picked here is that I hoped you would want to do that?" I push his shoulder gently, and gasp dramatically, "I bet you say that to all the guys". He smirks and winks at me "Only the prettiest ones" I blush and throw my head back with laughter. "Come on you charmer, stop flirting with me and fed me". He laughs before pulling me into the diner. </p><p>We sit at a booth near the back. We decide to share a strawberry milkshake and have a burger and fries each. We spend the whole date laughing. I have never had more fun on a date before, especially on a first date. All too soon it's time to head back. The check arrives and I pull my wallet out, putting the total plus a tip down before he can. I thought he would try to argue as that's what usually happens when I try to pay on dates but be just thanks me and says he will get the next one. </p><p>This man is the definition of perfect, I really need to send Pen a gift basket for telling me about him. </p><p>We walk about a hundred feet away before he stops, pulling me arm causing me to spin round into him. I feel a little unsteady so I reach out a hand and place it on his chest to balance myself. We end up quite close together. The air around us has changed, becoming charged with tension. I catch him looking down at my lips. It makes me feel brave so I lean in to kiss him. I gasp as the electricity we felt earlier comes back. He puts one arm around my waist and the other reaches up so he can hold my jaw/neck. He uses my gasp to deepen the kiss, brushing his tongue over my bottom lips. I feel fireworks all throughout my body. I moan softly which causes him to moan too. He starts to pull back but I chase it lips not ready for the moment to end yet. </p><p>Eventually we both need air so we pull back resting our foreheads together. "Wow" he breathes. I smile "That was the best kiss I have ever experienced". He chuckles "Mine too, I never believed movies when they say it would feel like that but wow". I laugh pulling back. He pouts so I quickly push back into give him a quick kiss. He tries to deepen it but I once again pull back. "As much as I would absolutely love to kiss you all day, unfortunately we both have to get back to work." he sighs nodding in agreement. </p><p>He still doesn't let me go though, both arms now circling my waist. He closes his eyes and then takes a deep breath to steady himself. When he opens them again he smiles but I can see the hesitation in his eyes. I reach out to gently hold his jaw, "What's wrong?" he's still smiling. "Nothing, everything is perfect. I just wanted to ask you if you would be my boyfriend, but I didn't want to sounds like I was a teenager " he laughs. I can't help but laugh too, leaning my forehead against his again. "At the risk of also sounding like a teenager, Yes I would absolutely love to be your boyfriend". A grin spreads across his face and his eyes widen in excitement. He leans into kiss me once again, this time picking me up slightly and spinning us around. The kiss breaks as we can't stop laughing at the way we have reverted back to being kids again. </p><p>I am incredibly happy in this moment and cannot wait to tell Pen all about it.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>